Haizhe
Haizhe (海哲) is a character that appears in Shining Nikki. He was the founder of Apple Federation Apparel Group, which was still a one-man shop then. Bio Appearance Haizhe is a short boy with a serious demeanor. He has silver hair and wears a black hat on it. He dresses in a blue shirt and suspenders. Personality Haizhe is a kind, hardworking and feeling person with great aspiration. He was extremely thrifty and stingy though, due to the lack of business of his shop. History Haizhe was the apprentice of Mr. Doug, a renowned fashion designer working for Mercury Group. Mr. Doug was an unfeeling man and pursued fashion styles that was distant from the everyday life of common people. He asked all his models to keep a super skinny body shape and body-shamed those that did not meet his requirements cruelly. Haizhe did not like this idea. He felt that clothes should give people happiness and make them feel comfortable about themselves. Hence, he quit his job in Mercury Group and founded Apple Federation Apparel Group. He aspired that one day his company would have equal standing with Mercury Group. Haizhe first met Nikki when she came into his shop asking for information about Flower Town, especially regarding designing and styling, as she did not know where she was. He explained that the town held competitions that would allow her to increase her styling power, and was surprised when she didn't recognize the concept. He also mentioned that powerful stylists had been appearing in the town recently.Shining Nikki/Stages#1-4 After competing with Nikki, he commended her styling and asked her if she'd be interested in working with some designers, saying she could go as far as learning to harness the "power of the designer's shadow".Shining Nikki/Stages#1-5Translations by athena#2202 and Tawaki#4145: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1cGXKqDk638_Ru-AiO9fhtT9f7AcPo6IjnfnMz-iu-lc/edit A customer came into Haizhe's shop who was angry that Nikki was trying on a dress he had wanted to pick out for his girlfriend. Nikki challenged him to a battle, and Haizhe warned her about his styling prowess. During the battle Nikki had a strange experience, leading the customer to leave in a hurry. Haizhe was surprised by the interaction,Shining Nikki/Stages#1-6 but helped Nikki calm down. However, customers who had witnessed the strange styling battle began to swarm her in interest. Haizhe tried to protect her, but they pushed him away.Shining Nikki/Stages#1-7 Relationships Xianxi Xianxi was a model from the Pigeon Kingdom working for Mercury Group when Haizhe was still there. Xianxi tried very hard and finally won Mr. Doug's favour and was selected to the runway. However, because of Mr. Doug's stringent rule, Xianxi pushed herself to be on an extreme diet before the show. Finally, before the show, she fell ill and missed it. Haizhe stayed with her all the time and comforted her about the lost opportunity. Later, when Haizhe established Apple Federation Apparel Group, Xianxi came to help and became its first model.Card: Haizhe - Morning Mist and Gentle Wind (微风晨露) Gallery Haizhe Art 01.jpeg Haizhe Art 2.png References Navigation Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Shining Nikki Characters Category:Apple Apparel Group